


Ear to the Keyhole: Part One

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The sounds were incoherent. Jayne had clearly found the starter button, Kaylee thought, staring at the door, her cheeks flushing. It made sense, she supposed. Jayne was crude but gorram breathtaking, in a basic kind of way. And he got things done.And suddenly she wanted to see him get Simon done.





	Ear to the Keyhole: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Jayne-love, both of the manly and the womanly kind.  
>  Post-Serenity - therefore, usual spoiler warnings and admonitions (go see it, already, dummies!) apply.

  
Author's notes: Jayne-love, both of the manly and the womanly kind.  
Post-Serenity - therefore, usual spoiler warnings and admonitions (go see it, already, dummies!) apply.  


* * *

Ear to the Keyhole: Part One

## Ear to the Keyhole: Part One

_I love playing with other people's toys. These happen to belong to Joss Whedon, Universal and Fox, and I occasionally take them out of their box and make them do things for my own amusement. Such frolicking makes me no money whatsoever and steals an awful lot of my time. Lastly, I heart Joss and I also heart Doug Petrie, and that "heart" means "loves, admires and profoundly respects" and also "astronauts win" and lastly, "make more tv together, dear men"._

* * *

Ear to the Keyhole: Part One 

_In which Jayne makes a low-down dirty offer, Kaylee is just drunk enough to accept it, and the only person who really gets what they want is the pompous, pretty-mouthed, rather oblivious doc._

* * *

Kaylee stumbled from the lounge. It was late. The liquor was gone. They'd all drunk deep, everyone except River, who looked at the bottle held towards her and frowned at Kaylee. 

"Won't help," she said softly, under the strains of Jayne's guitar. "You know that." 

"Hey. It's a party!" Kaylee countered, grin becoming a trifle strained. "'S my birthday. Don't spoil it." She offered the bottle again. 

River pushed it away, leaned over and kissed her. "Designated driver," she explained. "But happy birthday." And she rose, all sober grace, and floated from the room up the stairs to the bridge. 

Kaylee's grin wobbled, but Inara had sprung up to throw an arm around her shoulder. "Presents, sweetie!" 

Two hours later, everyone had drifted away. Zoe left first, Jayne and Simon next, noisily tromping to the cargo hold so Jayne could uphold some boast about free weights, Simon protesting that the human skeletal system could only handle burdens to a certain percentage of its own mass. Mal and Inara were bickering on the couch until Mal's eyelids started drooping, and then he was snoring right in the middle of a sentence. Inara pulled a blanket over him, hugged Kaylee, and left for her own bed. And Kaylee was alone, sitting in the lounge as Serenity hummed through the dark, surrounded by empty glasses and shreds of bright wrapping paper. 

That new sonic screwdriver set would come in real useful, she thought, leaning forward to gather it up and trying to be positive. Jayne must've used most of his savings for it. And where the hell had River & Simon found real chocolate? 

Bolstered by that comforting final thought, Kaylee picked up the rest of her gifts -- a silk shawl from Inara, a small gun from Mal (pearl-handled, which kinda made up for the fact it was supposed to kill people), and a tiny music box from Zoe and... 

Well. 

Even the pleasant state of drunkeness she'd managed to achieve didn't help the ache that had ripped through her, through all of them, when Zoe said the gift was from Wash too, that he'd bought it months before - saw it on Persephone and thought of Kaylee. They were all suddenly very quiet, and Kaylee felt her eyes go hot as she opened the package with careful hands. It was made of wood with inlaid shell, very small and beautiful. They would all have started crying, even Jayne, had not Zoe reached out, poker-faced, to wind the key on the side and open the lid, which let out the delicate tinkling melody of a popular drinking song about lusty, mechanically-inclined girls. 

It had been wonderful to laugh, to see everyone laughing together, even Zoe, to feel like something was mending. River had been right - drinking hadn't helped - but this warmth - feeling like a family again, this felt like the best possible present. 

Except everyone had left, and Kaylee was alone, and she was holding her gifts alone and walking back to her bunk alone, and none of that was very shiny. 

The hallway was too long, she thought, one hand braced against the bulkhead, feeling suddenly very dizzy and foolish. Weren't there some kind of rule? Weren't you suppos'd to hold liquor better as you got older? _Not fair, really not_... 

And now Kaylee was in front of Jayne's door, and someone was moaning. 

No, not someone. Simon was moaning. 

They hadn't lasted long. They hadn't even started, really. Kissed, a little. Kaylee'd tried to move things along, removed his clothing and hers, and he hadn't protested, but when she licked her way south down his beautiful ivory chest, down his belly, well, nothing had happened. The engine just wouldn't start. 

She'd sat back on her heels. "Why didn't you just gorram tell me you were sly?" 

He sighed. "Because I think you're beautiful and wonderful and sexy and after what happened, I hoped I could offer... well..." 

"Don't be an idiot, Simon." Kaylee stood up and stepped into her coveralls. "You don't fuck people just to be polite." 

He looked so sheepish that she couldn't stay mad. "Sorry, sorry," he said softly. 

Kaylee kissed his cheek. "S'okay. Thanks for wanting to make me happy." 

And that had been that. 

But now... 

The sounds were incoherent. Jayne had clearly found the starter button, Kaylee thought, staring at the door, her cheeks flushing. It made sense, she supposed. Jayne was crude but gorram breathtaking, in a basic kind of way. And he got things done. 

And suddenly she wanted to see him get Simon done. 

Stealthily, more so than she thought she was capable of after six glasses of engine-brew, she set down the things she was holding. Trying not to make anything squeak, she shifted over to the door. Kaylee put her hand on the latch and pushed and... 

And it was locked. Frustrated, flushed, and three over her limit, Kaylee swore under her breath. " _Ta ma de!_ " 

The noises inside stopped. 

Wincing and panicky, she took a step backwards... and tripped over the pile of presents, falling to the ground with an audible smack. "Damn it!" Kaylee rolled onto her belly and slid one knee under her, levering to get the hell out of there... but someone had grabbed her other foot. 

Jayne had grabbed her other foot. 

"Whadda we have here?" His voice was soft, and his shirt was off, and he was climbing out of his bunk and closing the door. "Ear to the keyhole, eh?" 

"I was jus' going to bed, Jayne -- I didn't mean anything. Sorry for listenin'." Kaylee knew her face was red. Jayne was still holding onto her foot. "Leggo!" 

"Girl shouldn't go to bed alone on her birthday. 'S not fair." 

Kaylee shook her foot loose and sat up. "Yeah, well, there's no one to help me out, is there?" Kaylee was drunk, but she knew enough to keep her voice low. "You're busy, Simon's not interested, Mal and 'Nara are asleep." 

"River and Zoe?" 

"Don't be an idiot, Jayne." And Kaylee had stood up. "Thanks for the screwdrivers. They're real shiny. G'night." 

"Wait." And Jayne was straightening, moving quicker than anyone should after the amount he'd drunk, standing too close, edging her back against the wall. "You were listening." It was just a whisper under his breath, but Kaylee felt like he'd shouted it. 

"I said sorry." 

"Ya liked listening." 

And Kaylee felt the flush flowing down her neck to her collarbone. She looked down. "Maybe." 

"Would ya like watching?" 

Normally, Kaylee would hit Jayne for saying something like that. Normally he'd be leering playfully, and Zoe would be rolling her eyes, and Mal would look at them under a furrowed brow, half-pretending to be shocked, half-tensed big brother, ready to thump Jayne if he meant it. But things weren't normal, and Simon was in Jayne's bunk, and Kaylee was drunk and flushed and a little bit aching with loneliness. And Jayne had his shirt off. And Kaylee suddenly realized her hand was on his chest, fingers curling into the furriness of him, and they were both breathing a little heavy. 

"Maybe," softly. 

Jayne stepped away, crossed back to his bunk, swung down. Left the door open. 

Flooded with a sense of recklessness, it took her less than three seconds to maneuver herself after him, including the time it took to pick up the screwdrivers, chocolate, gun and music box, wrap them in the shawl, and take everything down with her. 

Jayne's room was dark. The reading light was on, and in the dim glow, Kaylee saw Simon stretched on the bunk, naked, hands tied, blindfolded. His body gleamed. He was beautiful, deeply muscled chest and arms, elegant fingers, narrow hips... and... Kaylee grinned. Top 3 percent, all right. Jayne was lying on his side next to Simon, facing her, pants on, and the slow smile he gave her wasn't an expression she'd seen on his face before. Lust curled in her belly. 

"More, Jayne. Please. More." Simon was panting. "I hate it when you stop. If nobody's there, just..." 

Jayne ran an idle hand up Simon's thigh, squeezed his cock. Simon arched. 

"Yes, please, like that...." 

Jayne slid down the bed, keeping eye contact with Kaylee, and licked the tip of Simon's cock. 

"Aaaah. Ah. Yes." Simon was whimpering now. Kaylee's mouth had gone dry and her breathing was shallow. Jayne lent in further, taking all of Simon in his mouth - 

_Impressive_ , thought Kaylee, _Good thing Jayne's overgrown, his own self_. 

-and started a steady rhythm. 

_He's good at this_ , Kaylee thought absently, _must have done it before._

Jayne was paying attention to Simon even as his eyes stayed locked with hers, was varying pressure and using his tongue. Jayne's hands held Simon's hips, keeping him down, controlling movement. Kaylee felt herself grow slick watching them, watching Jayne's pretty lips slide up and down Simon's throbbing, aching cock, Jayne's thumbs curl over those sharp hipbones. Simon was gasping and swearing. 

"Soon. Soon. I'm ... Jayne... God... I'm going to...." and with a choked cry, Simon shuddered and came, helpless in Jayne's hands. His whole body rippled, again and again... and then lay quiet, chest heaving, cheeks pink, a sheen of sweat on his chest. Jayne straightened and wiped his lips. Kaylee was leaning against the ladder, was panting, eyes closed, one hand on her heart. 

"God, Jayne, that was.... oh." Simon was quiet for a minute. "Can you take these things off now?" 

Kaylee opened her eyes, suddenly felt herself getting sober and uncomfortable. Jayne, sure, it was okay that he'd caught her listening, seen her watching them. They were the same kind of people, her and Jayne, and the man wanted her there, clearly, but Simon... 

Not looking at Jayne, she grabbed the bundle of presents, climbed back up the ladder, ran to her own bunk and tumbled into bed feeling like she'd just stepped in cow dung. 

* * *

Part II coming soon! _In which someone gets a bruised nose, Zoe's having nothing to do with it, and Mal is a really fun guy._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Ear to the Keyhole: Part One**   
Series Name:   **Ear To The Keyhole**   
Author:   **merrily**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **10k**  |  **01/30/06**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne \- Simon   
Pairings:  Simon/Jayne, moving towards Jayne/Kaylee   
Summary:  The sounds were incoherent. Jayne had clearly found the starter button, Kaylee thought, staring at the door, her cheeks flushing. It made sense, she supposed. Jayne was crude but gorram breathtaking, in a basic kind of way. And he got things done.   
And suddenly she wanted to see him get Simon done.   
Notes:  Jayne-love, both of the manly and the womanly kind.   
Post-Serenity - therefore, usual spoiler warnings and admonitions (go see it, already, dummies!) apply.   
  



End file.
